(M) Study Session
by VCRx
Summary: Annabeth was helping Percy with his math studies when things get a little interesting... I suck at smut. [Rated M]
1. Chapter 1

**HEY ALL! Welcome to SMUTville!**

 **Well… Now that I think about it, I'm sure many of you are already frequent visitors of the place, so never mind. This is my first try at smut, so sorry in advance if it isn't any good.**

 **I wouldn't normally do this, but this** **came** **in as a special request from a friend of mine: SoulHorse. So I guess I have to write this shit now. If you like it, feel free to shoot a PM Soul's way to thank her, lmao.**

 **Guess I better start this thing, huh? Let's go.**

* * *

"Seaweed Brain…" Annabeth moaned from Percy's bed.

"Yes, Wise Girl?" Percy asked, tapping his pen against his notebook.

He shivered at the sweet seductive tone of her voice. The son of Poseidon's mind stirred, grounding up sexy thoughts that maybe Annabeth wouldn't appreciate. With difficulty, he suppressed the ideas. His sea green eyes narrowed trying to focus o Annabeth's cursive writing; rereading the same instructions for the hundredth time.

The numbers and words swirled and danced on the page, as he tried to divert his attention back on his work.

Or well… the lack of it anyway.

'2. _. Prove the equation.'_

"Are you done yet? I only gave you five problems, Perce, and it's nearing an hour," she told him in a bored tone. She set her novel down, before looking towards Percy's direction.

The son of Poseidon laid down flat, at the foot of his mattress – oblivious to the large curious orbs that were set on him. "No… I'm on the last one," he lied, quickly scribbling down gibberish answers with Riptide. "I need like five more minutes. I'll be done soon, promise."

 _Annabeth can't correct, what she can't read, right?_

Annabeth leaned down towards Percy until her lips were close enough to graze his ear. "Seaweed Brain… You know that I have ADHD too right? I can't wait that long… without getting antsy," she whispered into his ears. She eyed the notebook, where Percy had given up on answering them.

Percy sighed, rubbing the back of his neck from the words. "You caught me. I have no idea what in Hades I'm doing."

"Sit up, Seaweed Brain."

"What?"

"I said get up. I'm coming down to help."

Percy grinned as he met Annabeth's eyes. Gray to green. "I don't want you to get out of my bed," he teased, eyeing her, "you've worked so hard to get comfy."

"Get up," she told him.

Percy put his hands up in defeat, and sat up. "There? Happy?"

Annabeth hoped up from Percy's covers and quickly installed herself into his cozy lap. Percy's sea breeze husk warmed her lungs. Snuggly, she wiggled into the warm embrace of a very confused and hot Percy. "Umm – ah – Annabeth. Not that I –"

Annabeth turned and look at Percy, biting her lip. "Hand me the pen, we need to get you ready for the SATs." The sweet aroma of Annabeth's strawberry scented shampoo wafted into his nose. Her ass seemed to squeeze his legs tightly.

It would've been a lie if he said a tent didn't appear at the top of his jeans. Evidently, the daughter of Athena took notice.

She smiled teasingly at him. Her eyes were the color of storms.

When did storms become so hot?

"You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?" she taunted, smirking at him while writing further instructions onto his notebook.

"You really want me to say it?" he asked her. "I'm sure you already know what I'm thinking."

"That you're hopeless at Calculus?"

" _That,_ " he agreed, "and the fact that you're being a lot more… interesting then you normally do."

"Oh?"

He shook his head – giving up.

"Am I not interesting all the time Percy?"

"Of course you are Wise Girl."

She laughed, before jumping out from his lap, and reaching back for something on the bed. When she sat back – she was holding his math notebook and Riptide in one hand – and Fifty Shades of Grey in another.

He pointed at the book. "I wouldn't think you were the type of girl to read that."

Annabeth tilted her head to one side as if thinking. "Piper said to just give it a try. At first I didn't see why everyone was flocking over it. And then Christian seemed so…." She drawled, before blushing at her own words.

Percy laughed at Annabeth's flustered expression. "Oh? So I have Christian and Piper to thank for this?"

She tilted her head back until faces were side by side. Their lips were just moments apart. So close.

"What do you want to do about it?"

"Get back in my bed, and let's see what I want to do about it."

"Challenge accepted."

But before Annabeth could escape Percy's hold, he grabbed hold of her around the waist and lifted her up.

"Put. Me! DOWN!" she giggled, not really trying to get free. She pushed on his arms, but only playfully. Her hips bounced around on his.

"Uh, huh." Percy said before delving his lips on the side of her neck. He started kissing her – forming a small trail towards her mouth.

She moaned at his actions, before kicking him in the shin. "Not until we get in bed!"

"If you say so." He emerged from necking, and hoisted her up into the air. The daughter of Athena giggled wildly – very unlike her – as he threw her onto his bed.

He reached for the bottom of her shirt, but she swatted away his attempts. "You first."

He groaned. "You really want to play that game, don't you?"

"When am I not playing a game with you Seaweed Brain?"

 _Fair enough,_ he thought.

He pulled off his swim team hoodie, and tore off his blue tee to reveal a well-defined set of abs and muscles that had been a byproduct of his effortless training. He stood over her, and she could help but slightly drool.

It wasn't the first time she had seen his shirt off. In fact, they'd a come to being pretty carefree around one another. But this moment was different.

The son of Poseidon started to unbuckle his belt before hesitating. "Are we actually doing this? Like – for real?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You really want me to rethink this?"

"Nope," he smiled quickly. "Annabeth, since the day we went on that quest – " he leaned in to smell loose wild mane of blonde hair, " –I knew that we would make the perfect team."

"You really thought that all the way then?" Annabeth smiled at the confession. He nodded, as his jeans dropped onto the floor.

"Well…" he drifted, "It took me a while to understand what I was feeling. And then there was a moment, where I thought we would just be that. A team." Annabeth nodded, not really paying attention to the words but at what plopped out when Percy pulled down his boxers. Her eyes widened. Percy continued: "I mean. We went on that date. Well… planned that date to the movies… and I thought. At least that very moment…"

"Yes, Seaweed Brain?" she teased.

"You know what? Fine. I thought I could make this grand speech and all, but fine. It's your turn."

She held her hands up in defeat and stripped off her two layers of shirts. Because they were so close – she hadn't even bothered wearing a bra. Percy tried to not stare to much as she tore of her pair of shorts. She tossed away the piece of clothes like week old trash.

Before Annabeth could react, Percy jumped onto her bed and landed atop her. "Get off of me!" she screamed playfully, as he began to kiss her along the neck, slowing making his way own.

She slapped and pulled his hair, but he didn't falter, as he felt her curves with his arm.

"You said I could do this once we get in bed, Wise Girl. You forgot already? Where's you perfect memory now?" He said between intense kissed down her collar, as she moaned. She was doing a lot of that today.

"Percy," she begged. She was so wet. "Please…"

"Continue or stop?" He chanted. Then he reached two large hot lumps of flesh that laid atop Annabeth's chest. " –because unless you _really_ want it, I'm not stopping now."

"Please…" she whispered, grabbing his arms for support. Percy paused, before lifting his face from Annabeth's sweating chest. "Seaweed Brain. I want to do this. Now."

He kissed her lovingly on the lips, before bringing his dick towards her entrance. "You want to this done quick…. Or.."

"Quick," she murmured.

Percy didn't hesitate. Wasting not a breathe, he pushed his dick into her opening. Annabeth teared in pain of losing her maiden hood and squeezed his arms tight – trying to control a tsunami of pain. Like a thousand volts running through every fiber of her soul.

After the initial push, Percy's dick slid in quicker. His seven inch dick went in until he could go no farther.

"Fuck, Annabeth. You're tight," Percy muttered as he rubbed her wet clitoris.

Annabeth whimpered a retort, but it was lost in her groans of pleasure.

She laid back, and Percy lifted her long tan legs to get a better handle on her smooth body.

Then without warning, Percy began thrusting in and out, causing Annabeth to yell cries of joy and moans of passion.

"Percy!" she screamed, her body shaking, and Percy silenced her with a heartfelt kiss. The son of Poseidon only focused on the love of his life – right in his hands. Annabeth joined in on the motion, smashing herself on Percy's whole. They created a rhythm of love. Only one that soulmates could create.

He rammed her, In and then out. They became one. One being of two minds. Fucking hard. Harden the hell. Percy filled Annabeth's innards to a whole. They kissed – tongues tied – interlocked in a fierce battle for a dominance that was impossible.

"Harder!" she said in between breathes. "Harder! Oh Olympus..."

Percy followed his beloved's command, and they rocked the bed to oblivion. Annabeth's blonde hair jumped with enthusiasm.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed his name.

"Annabeth?"

"I'm going to…."

"No you don't. Not yet." He retreated outwards, and pulled Annabeth from her spot on his pillows. "Ride me."

He told it like a command and Annabeth obliged. She sat firmly on his dick, before slowly riding it.

Percy groaned, as Annabeth grabbed his Raven hair. She rode him, bucking her ass on his hard dick.

While Annabeth ride him, he continued to ram her in the pussy.

"Percy..."

His energy revived as he heard her moan his name. Reivigorated he slapped her ass, but fucking her harder than ever before.

Her body rocked, and her essences flowed over him. Her wet insides trembled, and squirted all over Percy's dick. Percy held on only for a moment longer before he released his seed into her.

"Annabeth…" he murmured, before she collapsed onto him, exhaling.

There was a moment of silence between them – as the two lovebirds dissolved the recent events that had just occurred. Just the slow heavy breathing that was resonated from the two demigods filled the room. All that mattered in the world at that very moment was each other.

All that mattered in the world was that they had each other; even more than ever.

Then reality decided to check in on them:

"Maybe I should've pulled out…."

* * *

 **What? It seemed like a decent place to end off, as any. Hope you guys had a fun time reading! Definitely, I thought that the lemon was too short, but oh well… I don't know how good it was, but hand me a review if you enjoyed the ride?**

 **~VCRx**

 _ **Why did you make look over your smut about Percy Jackson right before class? Anyway, the ending was my idea.**_

– **MaverickMCCXXI (Beta)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wait…. You're back? Really?! Consider me surprised. Seriously, what the heck?**

 **Today is both SoulHorse's and AprilSpirit's birthday. SoulHorse being the little pervert she is, wanted some Percabeth smut… I worry for her XD.**

 **Anyway, let's get to the shitty smut:**

* * *

Annabeth breathed heavily, her eyes closed tightly, in dreadful anticipation of what she was about to see. With one hand, she shielded her eyes. In her other hand, she gripped tightly the long plastic device that held basically her fate in her hands. Whatever it decided -

"Annabeth…" Percy spoke, softly. "You know, keeping your eyes closed isn't going change the result."

"Percy, you think I don't know that?"

"Can you just look at the damn thing already?" Percy persisted.

Annabeth gritted her teeth and peeked through the creases between her fingers. A well-marked, light blue ' – ' came into view. The daughter of Athena fell back and dropped onto Percy's bed in relief.

"Annabeth?"

"It's negative," Annabeth spoke, making obvious of how relieved she felt. "I'm not…. There's no baby."

Percy laughed. The jerk actually laughed. He picked up the tester from where she had dropped it and squinted the answer it gave. "Annabeth. I'm not sure what to feel more. Relieved that I'm not going to be a father just yet, or offended on how relieved you are."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's comment. She was not amused.

Percy sat down next to her and waved his hand over her face.

"Hellooooo? Annabeth? Where's my recognition for being funny?"

Annabeth stared at him. "Percy, If it were positive-" Percy sighed, before laying down next to her. Annabeth shifted herself until they were facing each other. They eyes connected.

"- I'm not sure what we would've been done. Me? A mother? Could you actually imagine?" She laughed bitterly.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Personally, I think you'd make an awesome mother."

"Would I?" Annabeth smiled.

"Well, I mean not as epic as I would be a dad," he said with a lopsided grin, "But I'd suppose you would do."

I laughed, and gave him a playful slap on his arm. "I'm serious though, Percy. What would've actually happened if it had checked positive?"

He frowned, crunching his nose in thought. "Well, I suppose we would've had to wait until our kid would be a bit older before going to college. Or leave her with my mom."

"Her?"

"Yeah," Percy smirked. "It would be a girl. I can feel it."

"Feel what gender the non-existent baby would have?" Annabeth commented.

"Yeah." Percy stated. "Do you doubt my gut senses?"

"Seaweed Brain. Your gut is probably the one of sense you have that I trust," Annabeth told him, causing her boyfriend to pout.

"The biggest problem would've probably be telling you parents," Percy told her.

Annabeth gaped at the thought. Percy would've probably last 2 seconds before Athena burst him into flames.

"But hey, it didn't happen. As long as we be more careful next time, we'll be good."

Annabeth's lips curled upwards. "Oh, next time, huh?" she said, her voice becoming quiet. She leaned forward, whispering. "And when did I say they'll be a next time?"

Percy surged forward. "In about three seconds," he yelled, causing her to scream in surprised. He tackled her and pinned her arms down with each of his. She laughed, squirming under his weight, not really trying to push him off.

"Say it," Percy breathed.

"No!" Annabeth giggled. "Get off. I'm not in the mood."

Percy pouted. "Not even for me?"

"Fine," Annabeth relented, bringing her head forward. Percy leaned in likewise and their lips graced by each other.

"I want you so much right now," Percy confessed, hungrily. His eyes fell down to her shirt. "I need to be with you, Wise Girl. Every time I'm with you, it's like a high."

Before Annabeth could answer, Percy leaned in, and the two lovebirds kiss passionately. The room grew hot as their tongues clashed. Percy let go of Annabeth's arms as he melted into the kiss, proceeding to caress her curves.

"Percy…" she groaned, "There's too much in between us."

Percy didn't even argue. He rose off of her, and tore his shirt off. Literally tore it up. His chiseled chest showed, but before Annabeth she could comment on the act, he pushed of his pair of jeans as well. When he was done, what was left was a tight pair of boxers barely holding against a bulging member beneath. Annabeth proceeded to gawk at the sight.

"Well?" Percy interjected. "Is no one going to join me?"

Annabeth cracked a grin, and got up from her laying position. "I don't know. Maybe if you do the work for me…" she taunted.

If anything, Percy seemed to brighten at the idea, and pushed up her shirt, taking in her chest, which was bare of a bra. He might've started to drool.

"You're so beautiful," his voice uttered with husk. "I'm so hot for you."

"Me too." she whimpered, horny. "Fuck me, Percy. Hurry up and just fuck me."

Percy pulled her shirt the rest of the way, over Annabeth's mane of blonde hair. Annabeth, not waiting for Percy, pushed down her short shorts. Annabeth watch as Percy glaze over her form. He looked back at her, his pupils large, before pushing down his boxers. His dick sprung free, already fully erect.

Annabeth crawled off the bed, and sat on knees taking his member in her hands.

"Umm… Annabeth?" Percy stammered, his legs twitching as Annabeth started to slowly stroke his cock. Percy yelped as Annabeth flicked her tongue at his tip.

"It's called a blowjob, Perce," Annabeth chided, "Do you not want -"

"YES!" he begged, moaning. He delve his hands into her hand and pushed her into him. His member injected itself into her surprised mouth pushing down into her throat. "Holy shit," Percy groaned, before letting go of Annabeth's hair. Annabeth spat out his member in shock, and breathed inwardly for air.

"Holy shit," Percy reiterated, leaning onto his desk chair for support. "That felt so good."

"Next time, warn me." Annabeth told him staring him, crossed.

Percy gave an apologetic grin. "Umm.. sorry?"

Annabeth laughed at went back to his member gripping it tightly.

"Of what -" Percy said, before Annabeth spat on his dick and proceeded to jerk at his wildly. Percy swore in pleasure at the sudden action and half a dozen strings of essence flew right into Annabeth's waiting mouth. The sweet, yet slightly salty semen floated around at her tongue squirmed tasting this newly found treat.

Annabeth looked up at Percy's wild and gawking eyes. He hadn't yet fully comprehended that he had already cummed into her. She smiled at him, and opened her mouth revealing his white seed in her, causing his dick to re-erect in her hands.

"Gods Annabeth, where'd you learn to do that?" Percy exclaimed as he eyed her cum-filled mouth.

She stuck her tongue out in response, why only made him even more hot for her. He watched as Annabeth swallow his seed and lick her lips hungrily.

"I think I'm doing all the work," Annabeth muttered, teasingly. Percy grunted, pulling his lover up and throwing her onto his covers.

"Percy I'm so horny!" she cried and Percy loomed over her, before jerking of her wet underwear. He stared at her freshly shaved womanhood. Annabeth stared at him with her thundering grey eyes with want.

Percy smirked at her, before leaning in and licking at the space between her thighs.

Annabeth moaned in pleasure as Percy's tongue took its time exploring her insides. He placed one and then two fingers, slowly massaging the opening to her vagina. As he picked up the pace of his thrusting fingers, he kissed her passionately just above her womanhood and the again and again, slowly making his way upwards.

"You're…. Not… too… bad…. Yourself…" Annabeth said between pants as Percy reached her breasts and then began sucking one and fondling playfully the other. Annabeth squealed in pleasure as Percy teasingly bit her nipple. His thrusts became quicker and came with more force and he soon added a third and a fourth finger. Annabeth's hips instinctively humped at his wrist yearning for more pleasure.

"Seaweed Brain" Annabeth moaned before she Percy's head in and the two developing into another passionate kiss. Percy continued to thrust his hand, harder and harder, making Annabeth wev her hips in desperation.

"Percy... " she groaned, huffing. "I'm… ah! CUMMING!" She screamed loudly in pleasure, as her fluids arrived in a wave flooding onto his palm. He had some of the liquid cupped in his palm, before bringing it up to his mouth, licking his hand.

"Mmmmm. You taste good," he hummed.

Annabeth laughed, before pulling herself up.

"How about we actually ride the main attraction?" Annabeth joked, eyeing Percy's cock. Percy smirked, understanding what she was alluding too, and laid down outstretch on the mattress. Annabeth climbed over him, and positioned her wet entrance over his standing dick.

Annabeth and Percy smiled at each other. Like one voice, they moaned to each other, "I love you," before Annabeth lowered herself onto Percy.

His member stretched her tight wet walls. Annabeth moaned as Percy filled her whole.

"Percy!" She almost cried in a mixture of pain and overwhelming pleasure.

Percy likewise, grunted at her tightness. "Fuck, Wise Girl. You're so tight."

Finally, their initial passion subsided as Percy's member filled her entirely. Annabeth groaned before shifting herself, back and forth, riding him. Percy grunted, as Annabeth's walls tightened and squeezed against him.

"Ride me," Percy moaned, gripping onto Annabeth's ass as she rode him, hammering herself onto him. "Ride me until the stars come out."

Annabeth screamed in agreement, digging her fingers into Percy's ruffled hair.

"Seaweed Brain!" she panted, making him growl in hunger. He slapped her bouncing ass, making her yelp in enjoyment. Percy then joined her in her lovemaking stride, their two bodies becoming one as their thrusts into each other synced. Moans and pleasureful grunts echoed in Percy's room, as the two soulmates made love.

"Annabeth.." Percy stuttered. "I'm…"

Annabeth pulled herself free, and brought her mouth back down onto his member, her hands jacking at it with furiousity. Percy moaned, grabbing her by the hair, slamming her down, forcing her to take him whole.

"Holy fuck…" he said as he pushed himself down her throat, and his body shook before ejaculating down her throat. Annabeth came onto his sheets moments later.

"We have to do this more often," Percy told Annabeth, and the daughter of Athena nodded earnestly, still fondling with his dick.

It was true love.

* * *

There was a knock at the front door. Percy groaned in annoyance, ripping off the sheets and untangling himself from an asleep Annabeth. Annabeth muttered in protest as he had waken her up.

Percy stumbled out his bed, and tiredly put on some shorts before making his way down the hall and toward the apartment door.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Hold it! I'm coming," Percy said, before unlatching the locks and pulling the door open. His eyes met the ones of Devin, a tall blond man in his late twenties, with glasses. Devin looked at Percy, taking in the fact that the son of Poseidon was shirtless and disheveled.

"I heard you had a nice time today?" Devin chuckled, causing Percy to perk up. "Dude, you gotta get better springs. Maybe some sound proof walls. I think the whole floor heard you two."

Percy blushed in embarrassment. "Uhhh… I'm…"

Devin waved away the matter. "I don't need the details. Just get some soundproofing. Or maybe a hotel room next time, mkay?" It was becoming pretty obvious that Devin was holding back complete laughter.

"Yea… thanks." Percy said quickly, moving to close the door.

"And bro?" Devin placed his shoe in the doorway. "Are you wearing her shorts?"

Percy looked down and noticed the shorts he had picked up were Annabeth's. They had been a little tight…

Devin laughed.

* * *

 **I hope no one expected anything better than last time. I am so bad, lol. Many asked for a continuation. I think one even asked if I was taking requests. Ummm…. Feel free to ask for stuff, but I'll reserve the right to deny if I don't want to write... So yeah… Happy Birthday girls! ~VCRx**

 **(This chapter has not been betaed.)**

 **[Last Edited: 4.24.17]**


End file.
